Audrey Reyes
Name: Audrey Reyes Gender: Female Age: 16 Grade: Junior School: Cochise High School Hobbies and Interests: Theater, films, filmmaking, reading, video games Appearance: '''Audrey is a fairly short girl of average weight, standing at 5’1 and weighing about 120 lbs. She has a healthy build, one that is closer to slim than anything else, though she certainly has a little fat - especially around the abdomen and thighs. However, she lacks muscles of any sort and views herself as something of a weakling, being unable to do even a moderate number of push-ups. Her complexion is clear and her skin tone is a light tan. Her face is oval-shaped with round and rosy cheeks, a wide nose with a flat bridge, and thin lips that look constantly pursed. Notably, she has a small scar on the top of her left ear that she received when she was pounced on by a cat at a young age. She has jet black, somewhat short hair that is styled in a sort of wild pixie cut, though her hair still extends down the back and sides of her head to about chin-length. Despite its relative shortness, her hair is thick - though not thick enough so that she can’t run her hands through it. Her wide eyes are almond-shaped and a bright hazel in color. She has been diagnosed with astigmatism, which she corrects with colorless contact lenses. She often keeps a pair of wide-rimmed glasses on her person in the event that she loses her contacts. By all accounts, Audrey is attractive. She enjoys a wide array of different clothing styles, ranging from extremely girly to almost tomboyish. Her tastes vary day by day and she often wears what she perceives best represents how she is feeling. She does have a proclivity for wearing skirts, oversized band tees, tank tops, and sneakers. On occasion, she’ll also don short shorts, hoodies, and boots. Both of her ears are pierced and are usually occupied by small earrings. Regularly, she puts on some light makeup, usually just eyeliner and light pink lip gloss. On the day of the kidnapping, Audrey was wearing a white tank top underneath a tight-fitting light blue hoodie. She also wore a short denim skirt which accompanied her cream-colored Converse sneakers. '''Biography: Audrey Reyes was born on October 5, 1998 in Manila, Philippines to the young married couple Rafael and Katherine Reyes. She is an only child as her parents decided it would be too difficult to support any more children. Rafael was a construction manager overseeing urban reorganization in Metro Manila, while Katherine worked as a maid. Neither job paid particularly well but few jobs did in the Philippines, and in comparison to other families, Audrey’s was fairly well off. Nevertheless, Audrey spent much of her childhood in the Philippines. She was raised in the Catholic faith and for many years of her early life was fairly devout. She was enrolled in a Catholic school starting in pre-Kindergarten where she made a good deal of friends and performed well academically. From a young age, Audrey’s fascination with all things creative was clear, especially films. Katherine loved movies; in fact, Audrey was named after Katherine’s favorite actress, Audrey Hepburn. She shared this zeal for the moving picture with her daughter, who embraced it wholeheartedly. Audrey would spend hours upon hours watching old films on her family’s large, rickety television. She constantly badgered her mother to rent VHS tapes of a wide range of films from Top Gun to Aladdin to Star Wars. Her personal favorite was Jurassic Park. Soon enough, Audrey found herself imagining stories of her own, often playing them out by using her various dolls and figures as surrogate actors. Few of her friends shared her enthusiasm her passion for movies as many of them lacked a television. Furthermore, Audrey’s interest spilled over into the realm of literature. By the age of five or six, Audrey was already reading books far above her age level. In 2005, Audrey’s father received a job offer from the American branch of the company for which he worked that afforded him an opportunity to work in New York City. It also paid a considerably larger amount of money than any job he could find in the Philippines. Needless to say, the entire family was elated. They were packed and ready to move by the end of the year. Audrey was excited. She’d seen New York City countless numbers of times in movies and television shows. To see it in person would be spectacular. She considered the opportunity nothing short of a godsend. What Audrey was uninformed of, however, was that the job offer her father received was meant to be temporary, and a renewal of a contract with the American branch would likely mean a relocation elsewhere in the country, as the necessity of Rafael’s position in the company was contingent on provisional factors. Audrey arrived in New York in December, just in time to catch the city in the midst of a blizzard. The cold was intense, the winds were ferocious, and snow was everywhere. Fortunately, Audrey’s family had rented an apartment in Brooklyn where they didn’t have to worry about needing to clean up the snow. They also lacked a car at the time, which worked out fine as both Audrey’s new school and his father’s area of work were within walking distance of their new apartment. Despite the winter’s largely negative effect on the New York populace, Audrey relished the coolness and softness of it all - taking as many opportunities as she could to play in the snow. The memory of her first snowfall remains fondly remembered. However, Audrey’s school life would not prove to be as comfortable and happy. After being enrolled in the nearby public school during the middle of the school year, Audrey suddenly found herself out of her depth. While she excelled in her academics, social situations suddenly proved to be an unexpected challenge for her. She struggled with interacting with her fellow students as she did not yet have a full mastery of the English language like her classmates. While she was perfectly competent at understanding it, it remained a second language to her. She would, on occasion, fumble with her words or mess up an idiom or mispronounce something. Due to this, she was often perceived as awkward and would be laughed at or made fun of. Though she still managed to gain a few friends, they reached nowhere near the volume of what she’d previously attained. Attempts at getting her parents to understand her problems were met with confusion as, from their perspective, she spoke English extremely well. She eventually stopped trying to get her parents to help, since she increasingly began to believe that their relatively basic English skills would do little to help her erase the problem. Too ashamed of not being able to speak English as excellently as her grades indicated, Audrey also did not seek any help from her teachers or counselors, insisting during any meetings that she was fine and keeping her bullying under wraps. All of this drove Audrey to the depths of frustration and caused her self-esteem to plummet. As a result of her nerve-wracking experiences in school, Audrey retreated into a self-made shell constructed from whatever movies and books she could find. Instead of talking to other students at recess, she would sit in a corner reading books. She would rush home after school to take up a new distraction she’d found, video games. She’d spend hours upon hours mashing buttons on her Playstation 2 as opposed to interacting with others of her own age. When she didn’t feel like playing video games, she would saunter down to the nearest Blockbuster Video and rent a movie to watch. This all led to Audrey developing a very real case of social anxiety and social awkwardness as she lacked any meaningful interaction with children her age. Throughout grade school, Audrey would spend hours practicing her English, speaking into the microphone of an old laptop her parents had bought her. She would listen to her voice, constantly annoyed at its seemingly irreparable accent. She listened to old radio plays or closed her eyes while listening to movies, just taking in the nuances of American accents. She focused specifically on actors and actresses that hailed from New York and held a distinct Manhattan accent. She would speak with her few friends, constantly asking them to critique her voice and how she spoke. Eventually, after months of doing this over and over, muscle memory had kicked in enough that she began speaking in a more distinctly American accent. It wasn’t perfect and it still isn’t, but the vast majority of her Filipino accent has disappeared under the weight of her somewhat forced accent. A largely negative aspect, however, of her newfound accent was its effect on Audrey’s parents. Her mother and father were both fairly conservative and valued their national identity as Filipinos as being important. They did not, and likely will never, consider themselves to be American - not out of any discontent or malice towards the country; they simply consider themselves Filipino and not American, even after they and Audrey gained citizenship. Audrey, however, was different. She held little, if any, love for her home country. This lack of love for the Philippines came about for many reasons. She had a desire - a deep burning passion - to fit in and be just like everyone else. She blamed her home country for her inability to do that; circumstance had forced her into a seemingly unwinnable situation. To be Filipino in America was to be different and to be mocked, especially with her accent. She rationalized that in order to live in America, she had to be American. That would come with the additional boon of one day no longer being mocked for who she was - because then, she wouldn’t be who she was; she would be someone else. Considering her predicament, she found losing her old self to be a reasonable sacrifice. This change in Audrey’s attitude towards what it meant to live in America riled her parents up greatly. There were large gaps of time when Audrey’s parents would refuse to speak to her because they were simply outraged and offended that she would put so much effort into, in their minds, discarding her home country. This upset Audrey, but she decided that she would keep practicing her accent. Her parents loved her - she knew this to be true. If they really did, then they would have to get over this part of her. Furthermore, this wasn’t the Philippines. Audrey believed that she had no obligation to act Filipino. She was American now, for better or for worse. Of course, Audrey knew there was no escaping being Filipino - her appearance would make sure of that - but she didn’t need to. She believed she could be racially Filipino, but still be mostly culturally American. It was a long time before her parents finally grew tired of resisting Audrey’s attempts at Americanizing herself - but they did and things steadily grew back to normality in the Reyes household, even if there was a lot more English being spoken at the dinner table than they would like. Still, this was the first of many conflicts between Audrey and her parents that would plague her over the years. The scars from this particular occasion never fully healed, but the Reyes family trudged on - simply hoping to never bring it up in conversation, lest there be ire raised about the issue again. This dedication to further bettering herself proved to be one of her greater strengths, although it also reveals one of her most deepest-seated flaws. She judges herself and her worth based almost entirely on the opinions of others. She becomes increasingly neurotic, nearly to the point of obsession, if she finds that she is not what she believes she should be. Despite her new accent dominating her old, she found that she was still awkward in social situations and her relationships with her fellow students failed to improve. She discovered that she could only make friends with new students, though if they ever spoke to or became friends with those who didn’t like Audrey; she would quickly lose those new friendships. This, of course, did not help her self-esteem. In spite of her struggles with fitting in, Audrey had at least one aspect that she never had to worry much about: her grades. Academically excellent from a young age, she never had too many pains when engaging with any subject matter in school. This stems from how much more difficult school was in the Philippines; school in the United States was far easier in comparison. She did very well in all of her subjects including Science and Math, but she was truly at her best in Social Studies and English. The fierce determination with which she forced herself to speak in her accent applied to her studies as well and any errors she experienced in school were quickly stamped out, though there was still the occasional algebraic fumble or geometric problem that she couldn't quite wrap her head around. When Audrey was eleven years old, she discovered something in which she would eventually find great interest. Her parents brought her along to see a production of Guys and Dolls on Broadway. As she watched the show, Audrey couldn’t help but feel amazed and inspired. When she walked out of the theater, she raved about it to her parents. Upon arriving at home, she immediately set her imagination to work envisioning a film that would follow up on the events in the musical. The next big change in Audrey’s life happened when Rafael renewed his contract with the American branch of his company. However, this renewal of his contract required that he move out to San Diego, California. Audrey was once more elated. She took this as a sign that she was finally going to get out of the rut in which she had found herself while in New York. Though she loved the city, she would not miss those who’d made her school life and much of her time in the city absolutely miserable. This was a fresh start in Audrey’s mind. So, while Audrey was in the middle of seventh grade, she and her parents moved to San Diego. Life in San Diego proved immensely different to life in New York. She once again enrolled in a local public school, but her interactions with other kids proved much more positive. For one, there was never any mention of her accent at all, of which Audrey became incredibly proud. Secondly, her ability to make friends seemed to increase by an incredibly large margin. Some of this was due in part of her conscious efforts to be less awkward. However, an even bigger reason for why she began to be more accepted was puberty. Audrey had always been very short; she was almost always the shortest in her class. While she is still short, she shot up quickly in height after celebrating her twelfth birthday. Not only that, but it became increasingly clear that she was blossoming into an attractive young girl - which surely did no harm in ensuring a more active social life. Audrey was still somewhat awkward, however, and leaving her initial shell was an incredibly long-winded process. Her new friends would often look at her sense of fashion and dismiss her clothes, dragging her along to stores to buy new ones, which is where her interest in a variety of clothing styles sprung from. Similarly, they would bring her to concerts, movies, and other such events. As these sorts of things happened more and more, Audrey became more and more confident in herself. She became more sure that she was finally leaving the awkwardness and uncomfortableness that had dominated her life for so many years. No longer would she have to shove her face behind a book and pretend that she couldn’t hear what people were saying about her. No longer would she bathe herself in the light of a Nintendo DS rather than the light of the sun. Audrey’s development continued as she began absorbing more and more about the world, rather than simply gorging herself on a glut of movies and video games. Due to various conversations and a large amount of reading, her devotion to Catholicism slowly began to diminish. She is still technically Catholic and prays on occasion, though her actual views shift closer to agnosticism than anything Christian. Audrey suspects that she would be even less Catholic than she is now were it not for the fact that her parents still drag her off to church every Sunday. Additionally, when Audrey turned thirteen, she suddenly came to the abrupt realization that she was attracted not only to boys but to girls. Audrey never made a huge fuss about her discovery of her sexuality, though she never told her parents that she was attracted to girls. She feared of what they’d think, considering their conservative nature. They were very devout Catholics - the sort of Catholics who were pro-life and against gay marriage. They weren’t homophobic by most definitions, but she knew that there would be misunderstanding upon misunderstanding if they found out that she was bisexual. They would come to accept it in time if they found out, she predicted, just like her accent. However, she would rather avoid any unpleasantness unless it was truly necessary, lest things end the way they did when she started forcing her accent. Still, Audrey had always been fortunate enough to never have been in a situation where it caused any problems. Audrey’s life would take another swerve, however, when she discovered that her father would once again be relocated. She would have to move again almost immediately after graduating from eighth grade. At the time, this caused many problems between her and her parents. She was upset that the life that she had been steadily building in San Diego with her new friends was suddenly being swept under the rug. Still, there was little that Audrey could do. She still maintains contact with her friends from San Diego, however, over social media. Audrey’s newest abode would be located in Kingman, Arizona and she would be enrolled in Cochise High School. The town was a far cry from the places that Audrey was used to. She had grown accustomed to the hustle and bustle of big cities. In comparison, this was a quiet and small village, and the silence that she sometimes experienced whilst in the town was almost deafening. Almost as consolation, Rafael and Katherine bought Audrey a video camera for her fourteenth birthday. Audrey was quick to make use of it. She would go around town, filming scenic vistas and passing cars just to get a feel for her new device. During freshman year, she was also swift to join many of the clubs pertaining to films and books. Despite her initial distaste for the comparatively tiny Kingman, Audrey found that she quite liked Cochise High School. Grades-wise, she did very well as she had always done. Socially, Audrey discovered that her experiences in New York and San Diego had helped her become a much more well-balanced person that she was before. Her social awkwardness had not completely disappeared, as she sometimes still feels a little uncomfortable in social situations that are particularly intimate, and there still exist small traces of her old accent that Audrey tries very hard to stamp out when she notices them. In spite of these, however, the Audrey of Kingman was practically a social butterfly in comparison to the Audrey of New York. Audrey also ended up joining Cochise’s drama club in her sophomore year. Though she had initially attempted to audition for a role in one of the plays, Audrey found that she was better off the stage than on. After she was rejected from the audition, she joined up with the stage crew, where she works with props and constructing sets. Additionally, Audrey also works with some of the tech, assisting with the lights and sound. Although she’s not had any success yet, Audrey wishes to petition the school to let her write and direct a play of her own. In addition to her involvement in theater, she’s also been active in the film clubs. Specifically, she’s been interested in making movies of her own and has recruited many of her friends - along with anyone who was interested - to be part of her cast and crew. She has filmed many amateur films in this way, and has presented a number of them to the film clubs. Audrey has never had much of an interest in sports or anything to do with physicality. As such, she tends to steer clear of anything that has to do with them, especially since the kids that had picked on her the most in her youth were mostly boys who played sports. This has led to her weak physical form, as Audrey still largely prefers the indoors and doesn’t make too much of an effort to exercise. Audrey had always found herself too focused on either improving herself or worrying about what other people thought of her to have ever formed a serious relationship any time before high school. Once she started going to Cochise, however, she began to open up a little more. Since then, she’s only been in two relationships, neither of which had ended particularly well. She has yet to be in a relationship with another girl. She is currently single. In the midst of Junior year, however, she has certainly been focusing more on acing her tests than finding a boyfriend or girlfriend. Advantages: Audrey is certainly quite smart, having received high grades consistently her whole life. She is also very determined; if there is a problem that needs to be solved, Audrey will do all that she can to solve it. Additionally, she is quite creative and this may lend itself well to dire situations. She is also friendly and well-liked, lacking enemies of any sort. Disadvantages: Audrey is not very fit, having trouble performing simple push-ups. Despite her progress in this regard, she still has subconscious fears regarding social situations and what people think of her. She can also get easily frustrated and angry if there is something that she cannot or fails to solve. Designated Number: Female student no. 025 --- Designated Weapon: Nunchaku Conclusion: Dear G025: I was an out-of-shape geek once, too. It gets better, I promise... well, maybe not for you, given the whole 'kidnapped by terrorists, forced to play a death game etc. etc.' thing. Should you beat the odds and win, may I suggest a rigorous PT program? - Dennis Lourvey The above biography is as written by kervin555. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations )]] Handled by: 'kervin555, Ciel, SOTF Help '''Kills: '''None '''Killed By: '''Remained in a Danger Zone '''Collected Weapons: '''Nunchaku (assigned weapon) '''Allies: 'Asuka Takahara 'Enemies: 'Alvaro Vacanti, Scout Pfeiffer 'Mid-game Evaluation: '''Audrey was hidden in a corner of the asylum storage closet, and woke in the middle of a confrontation between Sanford Bricks and Danny Brooks. She tried to play mediator, Danny was amicable but Sandy less so and he quickly departed. Alvaro Vacanti, injured from a prior fight with Min-jae Parker, collapsed in the hall outside the closet and Audrey rushed to his side. Audrey helped Alvaro with her own supplies, bandaging and the like, while Danny watched and Alvaro lied about Jae having started the fight. She tried to get the boys to journey with her but neither ultimately decided to do so. Audrey wandered around the asylum for the next couple days, trying to figure out what to do. She ran into Jasper Bustamante in the group therapy room on Day 3, and though she was initially suspicious, she warmed up when she realized that he was friendly. They were shortly joined by Raina Rose and Johnny McKay, and the four of them had a brief conversation before being interrupted by Alvaro, who was now armed and had a kill to his name. Jasper attempted to defuse the situation by appealing to his friendship with Alvaro, but Raina and Johnny fled, drawing fire from Alvaro. Jasper was caught in the crossfire and badly hurt, and Alvaro finished him off shortly afterwards. Audrey chose to stay in the room, and dragged Jasper's corpse out before taking his abandoned supplies. She reflected on her life up to that point, and Jasper and Alvaro, and found herself wondering if she could forgive Alvaro. She didn't definitively know but was disturbed by the morally dubious justifications she produced, and fell into an uneasy sleep, rattled and crying to her thoughts. Audrey climbed the bell tower to it's rooftop the next day, and found the odd scene of Maria Cucinotta and Michael Crowe holding her friend Alessio Rigano hostage. Michael and Maria explained it as an interrogation, and Audrey knew Al was indeed a killer, but she was inclined to side with him for familiarity's sake, and she threateningly demanded they give Al a fairer trial. Maria tried to dissuade her while Michael went ahead with the plan, dangling Al off the rooftop. Audrey doubled down, disgusted by Michael's cruelty and seeming derangement, and her insistent prying at a suddenly hesitant Maria convinced Michael's partner in crime to abandon the mission and him. Bereft of his support Michael relinquished Al to Audrey before running off. Audrey was glad she'd rescued Al and he thanked her, but then he suddenly ran off without further notice. Audrey understood his desire to be alone, but also fumed at the way she'd been treated for her efforts. She forced herself to drop it and move on. She remained bothered, even sleeping in the group therapy room for most of Day 5 until nightfall proved to be no comfort. She was found, once again, by Alvaro. He stumbled into the room and she once more found herself entertaining mixed feelings about whether she had forgiven him for his actions. Their conversation was infuriatingly vague for some time, as Alvaro begged her for something unspecific, when she pried he revealed he was looking for her to kill him. Audrey immediately slapped him, overwhelmed, unsure how to possibly react to the request save for treating it as a joke. A desperate Alvaro suddenly lashed out, knocking her down with brute physical strength. She begged him not to kill her, but as he hesitated, unsure, he lost the chance when the intervention of Scout Pfeiffer resulted in bullets in his abdomen. Scout and Audrey silently stared off, until an overwhelmed Audrey finally made the decision to rush to Alvaro and be there for him in his dying moments, he died thanking her. Emotion overwhelmed her, when Scout tried to speak Audrey rebuked her. Scout's 'ally' Asuka Takahara arrived right into their argument. Scout insisted she'd done Audrey a favor, Audrey insisted Alvaro hadn't had any sort of ill intent, Scout went as far as to accuse Audrey of lying to cover for him. Asuka eventually told Scout to lay off, and Scout coldly told them both off then abandoned them. That left Audrey to recover her senses, she thanked Asuka then they began the process of introductions. Their conversation was somewhat awkward, but amicable, and they agreed to stay together. They spent a day or so exploring the intensive treatment rooms in the basement, before Asuka departed. Audrey lingered in the basement for another day or two alone, lacking the motivation to seek others out. She awoke to the Day 8 announcement that the intensive treatment rooms were now a Danger Zone and scrambled to escape the area, but a fall and the heavy doors closing her in proved to slow Audrey down enough that she couldn't get out before her collar detonated. '''Post-Game Evaluation: '''Preaching to an uninterested audience and then dying forgotten and alone. Is that poetic, or just sad? - ''Abby Soto '''Memorable Quotes: ''"If you don't want to help people - and don't think I didn't notice that you didn't go to help Alvaro when I did - then fine. That's fine. I understand."'' -- Audrey, at Danny, internally angry and judgmental. "... So you're playing judge, jury and executioner. (...) Did you even bother to ask him? (...) Ask him why he killed? Or did you just 'forget' to ask before you knocked him out?" -- Trying to call out Maria and Michael for their treatment of Al. Other/Trivia *Audrey was the only character in V6 to die via Danger Zone without intending to. Threads Below is a list of threads containing Audrey, in chronological order. V6 Pregame: *There's No Time Here in Space V6: *Hideaway *Thanatophobia *Cold Cold Nights under Chrome and Glass *Hang in There *If That's Who I Am, Then I'll Fight Who I Am *And Now That I Am Here, I Am No Longer Here *Roll Credits Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Audrey Reyes. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V6 Students